In The Mist, There Lies A Secret
by ImNotReallyAHuman
Summary: A secret "daughter" of the Volturi falls in love with Seth. However, what happens when her past changes her, and potentially ruins what she had. Also about Calisle' past. Seth/OOC No Lemons as yet, maybe fluff. Humour Involved.First Fic.. BAD at summary
1. 1 Meet Amelia

**Well hey**

**This is going to be a Seth/OOC fic. I doubt there will be any lemon, seeing as I cannot write it. Anyhoo. This is set during Breaking Dawn, and it kind of goes into Carlisle's past, as well as Amelia's. So enjoy This is my first fic and I'm sort of bricking it but I hope *crosses fingers* your all nice :D**

**Reviews are appreciated MAJOR league.**

**All characters belong to SMeyer (unfortunately) (apart from Amelia)**

**Love Ya **

* * *

In all the years I've lived with the Volturi, I have never once questioned if there could be more outside these cold stone walls. Something different, something else. Not that I will ever get the chance. I mean, where will I go?

I could try to find Carlisle. We got along so well during his stay. But, there is whole world out there. And I'm not sure he's even still alive.

For now, anyway, I'll stay as I am. Daughter of the Volturi. Sitting behind these age old windows, staring into the distance, just wishing my time away.

* * *

*1 week later*

When Aro summoned me into the great hall, my first instinct was to tell my father I was busy. After all, every other time I go there, he pushes me into something dreadful. That poor mans face….

Caius on the other hand has more compassion than Marcus and Aro. He will speak up for me even when it's not appropriate. He's more of a father to me than those two could ever summon up the power to become.

My footsteps echoed along the stone corridor, the midnight air breezing through caused the hairs on my arms to stand to attention. Throwing the doors open, I was met with a sight I had only encountered once before in my long life. The three leaders of the Volturi, sitting around a large oak table with anxiety knitted into their stone faces. The sight scared me a little. Well, a lot if I'm honest.

"You called"

Aro didn't turn around. "Yes, we need your opinion daughter".

"As you know, I'm always happy to give it, its whether you listen to it that makes me question the point in giving it in the first place".

"Please, just sit"

I pulled a chair up as Marcus began to explain exactly what had caused this meeting. As it goes, a child had been conceived, of human and vampire origin. The puzzling thing was, not only had the mother meant to have been a vampire by now, but the father intended to keeping her alive, as well as the child. The "immortal child" was an issue that arose some years ago and we outlawed it after much research into how the child could not be responsible for its actions. And we cannot let the mortals know of our existence. It would be… disastrous.

"So", spoke Caius, "although the vote is unanimous, we want to know if you think we should destroy the child before any consequence comes of it".

"Yes", I replied softly. As much as I hated the idea of killing such an innocent child, one that could fulfil so much with its life, the safety of vampires all over the world could be in jeopardy. And if the mortals found the vampires to be creatures of the uttermost disgust, what on earth would they do if they found out about me.

"Then it is decided", spoke Aro, rising from his seat. "We shall visit the child tomorrow and dispose of it then. Now Amelia, if you would excuse us, the next group of tourists are on their way".

I left them, hearing only the slightest shuffling of footsteps before another batch of mortals came through the doors. I really hope they didn't buy return tickets home. They won't need them.


	2. Wild Horses

**Okay**

**Chapter Two Kind of bricking it now haha**

**I saw New Moon on the Sunday after it came out btw. I adore the soundtrack. It's the film I'm sort of iffy on – I just think it focused on some of the wrong bits.**

**I don't know. I'm not a film critic.**

**Back on subject.**

**Oh – btw – I'm putting songs to go with my chapters now :D**

**Admittedly – some of the songs will be from the saga soundtracks because the meaning I might be looking for would be there.**

**

* * *

**

Wild Horses By Natasha Bedingfield

I feel these 4 walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away

I cannot believe this. They asked me to come with them. I'm going to leave here. For the first time in over four centuries. This is – I have no words. All that wishing – it's finally come true. I can leave. Escape all the memories this place encapsulates – rolling it all into a ball and hitting me with it every morning I wake just to bring the anxiety and the horror flooding back.

I was sat in my room, staring out of the window onto the busy streets of Volterra. We weren't due to leave for another two hours and in the process of packing I sat here to get my diary and haven't gotten back up since. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, making the skin around my scars seem to wave with the faintest of sparkle. I traced a crescent shape along the inside of my forearm, my finger turning icy cold and then white hot as I moved onto a claw mark. I chuckled to myself – I look more like a patchwork quilt than a person. But that's what I am I suppose; parts of other people, all sewn together to create me. Freakishly powerful me.

A knock on my door took me out of the rag doll filled day dream I was having.

"Come in"

To my surprise, Jane walked through the door. I rarely speak to Jane; we seem to have some unspoken language we communicate by. Ah – well if the occasional "heya" head nod counts as a language. I don't think it does…

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh", wow, something must really be wrong. I always got the impression I was invading Jane's spotlight a bit. Even though I have been here longer. "Take a seat".

She looked around my room, ruby red eyes analysing each piece of colourful furniture as if they were foreign creatures in cages. She could be so Victorian sometimes. I mean – who said vampires were all black and skulls?

She finally decided on an emerald rocking chair with feathers and wolves carved into the arms and back. I call it a little piece of heritage. Everyone else calls it an eyesore.

"I felt it as my duty as your-" , her eyes scanned the floor – as if the word she was looking for was about to pop out of the fluffy carpet. It won't. "I felt it as my duty as your acquaintance to inform of some ground rules we have when we leave the city. Cloaks are to be worn at all times and under no circumstance do you talk unless one of them address' you first. Am I clear?"

My head was screaming yes mum, but my rational side had "thanks" passing my lips before I knew she had finished talking.

"Excellent"

She had rose from her chair and left a breeze exiting the door before I had time to even think that she had left.

Who cares? I'm going out. It's only for two days but it will be 48 hours of fresh air and land that stretches for miles and miles, further than even my trained eye can see. We're going to Forks, in America. The worst thing is they told me about the little girl. Her name is Renesmee. She's developing fast – which is a miracle and death sentence at the same time. The guilt is starting to set in now about what I said to my fathers. And then, along comes little miss rational, who slaps me hard in the face and struts off leaving a sticky note attached to my head with "the greater good" scribbled on.

I sighed against the window pane and my breath fogged up a small patch of glass. I drew a love heart in it. Another reason I want to get out of here. I love my family – I do. But I want to find out that love you read about it books. The love that catches your breath, makes you smile at the mention of a name and the love that defies all boundaries. And believe me – I've more boundaries and walls than a prison.

I going to leave here. I'm going to leave.


	3. Too Good To Be True

**Chapter 3 **

**Well.. 2 Faves So Far… Thankyousies **

**Well – Here We Go!**

* * *

*Forks After The "Talk"*

**Frankie Valli – Cant Take My Eyes Off You**

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was.

He was.

Everything.

It feels like the whole world has stopped. The things around me have melted into a haze that I couldn't care less about. He. He was all I could see and all I wanted to see.

The scent. Glorious. Relaxing like a warm forest after a rain shower. Comforting like an open log fire. Like everything I love.

He is everything I love.

A cold hand clamped on my shoulder but I paid no attention. He was everything and everything was nothing.

And he was staring straight back.

But it wasn't uncomfortable. It was almost like he was mirroring me. This big furry mass of pure animal has eyes that looked like they belonged more to a timid rabbit than a six foot wolf.

I smiled.

Something I hadn't done in a while.

I hadn't been out in the opening yet. I was in the tress, under the cover of the thick forest canopy and long black cloak. I'd lifted the hood so I could see what was happening. As much as this freedom was good for me, I needed more. Just watching them enjoy the sunlight creeping out behind the clouds was making me ache.

_I wanted to be there. I wanted to be there with him._

The sudden movement made me jump and the Volturi began to move towards me and leave. I didn't want to go. Not now. Not ever. I wanted to stay here. With him.

The cold hand on my shoulder shook me, but a whispered "no" caused its departure. Even if it was important – nothing in world could distract me right now. That missing piece in me has been filled bigger than hole that was there.

It wasn't until the cloud of black had moved and I saw Carlisle.

Wait. Carlisle?

He's not dead. He's not dead!

My mind was screaming cries of joy and as if on impulse, I shed the cloak in an instant and ran towards him as fast as I could. It has been over a century since I had seen him. Since we had laughed at culture of humans and danced in the great hall as the moonlight fled through the windows. He was excellent at ballet. Graceful like a gazelle but with all the masculinity of a lion. I had missed him so. I ran across the opening, as fast as I could but the longing to hear his voice again meant I wasn't going fast enough. The clouds above had begun to clear, lighting my way and opening up. The rays of light began to bounce off my skin and I relished in the natural warmth it gave.

Carlisle turned quickly and looked at me with a face of confusion but I don't think he registered who I was until I catapulted into his arms and promptly fell on my butt when he didn't catch me. Note to self – next time warn someone when your about to jump them.

"Amelia?" he breathed out.

I couldn't talk. I just grinned like some demented Disney character on pause.

And he grinned back. Just like the old days.

Before I knew it I was being crushed to his chest and spun about faster than my head was recognising. Whoa. Dizzy. Carlisle was like that big brother I never had. He was always there to talk to. We would hunt together when I was more like him. He would laugh with, cry with and reassure me. And kick anyone's ass who tried to upset me.

Boy. He was cool.

He put me down but didn't let go of my hand.

"I thought you had"

"I thought you"

"Well I didn't"

"I can see that Mr Big Family man".

He chuckled and I smiled. Wait. I don't think I stopped to be honest. I smiled bigger.

"Well this is my wonderful family" he said proudly, turning towards the glittering coven before me.

"This is my wife Esme" he announced, holding his hand towards a woman who looked not even 30. She had auburn hair that cascaded down to her shoulders in loose waves. Her golden eyes cast a caring gaze on me and I felt immediately like this is one woman I could trust with anything. A green wrap dress clung to her body and a ring sat on her finger.

I then looked along the line of people staring at me. They all looked so… modern.

And here I am in a smock dress, black tights and cross around my neck. I looked like a Victorian child not a 17 year old girl! Well, really I was 417, but that's not the point.

"This is Edward, his wife Bella, their daughter Renesmee and her imprint Jacob". I was led to a group of four. The tallest was skinny with copper hair and was holding onto a petite brunette with features like an angel. The child though – I felt so guilty with just one look in her big brown eyes. How could I have though something like this would need to be killed? And just when I thought for a moment I could get away from "Amelia the monster", the gentle expression on her face sent me hurtling backwards. So here I was. Amelia the monster. Staring probably the most beautiful thing I will ever see, that I also tried to condemn to death less than 24hours ago.

I'm such a bitch.

"No – you didn't know. It's not your fault. Everything is sorted now".

Edward made me jump, it's almost as if he…

Oh, I don't know why I sound so surprised. I mean c'mon – I'm a freak. A mind reader is normal compared to me!

Edward chuckled, but he also looked confused at the same time.

_Nice_ I thought. _Now you definitely have to explain_.

I felt Edwards gaze on me again and quickly moved on to introduce myself to Jacob. Dayum. This guy looked about 200lb of muscle. Now usually I would flirt at this point (or at least attempt to). But, I didn't want to. I just felt… nothing.

Something is up.

Seriously.

All of a sudden, a large man that resembled more a bear than a human came charging towards me and held out it his hand. I shook it, trying to be polite, but he drew me into a hug that I could feel crushing my chest. You know – the type of hug that constricts your breathing, stops the blood flow and leaves you breathless for all the wrong reasons?

He let me down (finally) and introduced himself as Emmett. Nice name. Then as if I hadn't seen enough beautiful people to wreck my confidence for life, probably the living form of the goddess Venus appeared around him. Dayum. She was perfect. Long blonde hair flowed to her waist, clothes clung to her like a second skin and Emmett stared at her like a cat let loose in a dairy factory. Turns out her name wasn't Venus, it was Rosalie. Which is a nice name all the same, but I think Venus has more of a ring to it.

Then it hit me again, stronger this time.

I looked around bear man and Venus, but all I could see was a group of Native men looking back. But the smell was still there. Carlisle walked along the line, introducing me to various people. I took note of their names, but to be honest I was more interested in smelling them (I have issues).

"Sam, Emily, Leah, Embry"

Yeah – all these people had a scent like it. But it wasn't exact. It got stronger as I moved along the line.

"Colin and finally Seth".

That's it. That was him. Seth. He was slightly taller than me, and looked about 25. Under all the fur was a gorgeous man. No – not gorgeous. He was perfect. Indescribable.

His gaze returned the adoration I hopefully showing myself. Stepping forwards, I let instincts instead of rationality take over for once and buried myself in his arms. He held me tight to his chest, almost as if he was hoping I would fuse myself to my body.

And you know what?

I hoped it happened. This felt like home – I felt secure and wanted and….

Loved.

I felt loved.

All this from a hug!

His scent curled around me and filled my head like strong alcohol. It was intoxicating.

A sharp jab arose me from my drunken state.

"WHAT do you think you're doing with this FILTH" spat Jane, as if I was hugging poop.

She was definitely not worth me moving from here, so I just sighed and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. A felt a smile across my head and hoped right now I was making him just as happy as he was making me just by being here.

"AMELIA!" roared Jane. Before I had a chance to turn to look at her, Carlisle and Seth stepped in front of me.

"Please leave. Now" said Seth. He was amazing. I only knew his name and now he was standing up for me to Jane. I mean – this girl could tear him to pieces. But then again it looked like he would put up a pretty good fight.

"Tell the others Amelia will be staying with us for a while. We can discuss when the atmosphere from earlier has lifted. Thank you Jane". Carlisle spoke softly, as if he was telling Jane awful news. He wasn't. Might have to tell him we don't really get along and in the future he can talk to her however he wants. I won't care. Not now I have Seth.

She span on her neatly polished shoes and glided off. Good riddance. I suppose it's what she wanted to hear. Now Daddy's little Frankenstein princess is out of the way – she's now number one girl.

She can have my place. It's nothing worth bragging about.

Seth turned around – a grin playing on the corner of his mouth. I couldn't help but go back into his arms. He was the best thing since… Since before sliced bread!

"Come, let's go inside" said Esme. "I'm sure Amelia and Seth have much to talk about and we could all do with some rest".

Muffled agreements mixed in the air, and the one I think called Embry piped up. "Any chance of some of those cinnamon buns? I'm famished!"

The rest them chuckled and I could feel Seth's chest vibrating in silent laughter. I could just melt into him.

"Of course Embry" replied Esme with a smile. Wow – she was like one of those housewives you see on Home Living magazine covers.

I turned to follow the rest o the crowd, but Seth held me where I was. Not that I minded.

"Come with me" he spoke quietly, his smooth voice sounding like music. So I followed (naturally).

We walked through the forest hand in hand. I wasn't sure where we were going, so I took the time to study him closer. He was taller than my 5'9 frame, with chestnut brown hair that lay scruffy on his head and olive skin. He was toned – who am I kidding – the guy was ripped. But not in a fanatic body building way. His body was definitely for strength not show. He had large, mahogany eyes that seemed to reflect the light, even under the cover of the forest canopy. Large mahogany eyes that seemed to be analysing me, as I was him.

But it wasn't uncomfortable. If anything it was nice to know he wanted to learn about me as much as I wanted to learn about him.

"Were here" he said, leading me out of the emerald forest and onto a cliff. There was a large patch of grass before the edge, covered in the occasional bluebell and tree stump. He settled himself in the growth and I joined him. We stared out into the vast ocean before us, just enjoying having someone around, until he finally began to speak.

**Well that's me done for a super long chapter haha!**

**I'll probably only update every week or so now because I want to make the chapters quite lengthy and I have a thing with re-reading.**

**Reveiws please – good or bad I don't mind. Ideas for character development or jokes would be appreciated. I have a draft of notes but nothing too in depth.**

**Much love! **


	4. I Belong To You

**Chapter 4**

**This is bit is going to be a bit "Twilighty" but I promise ill try to make it as Seth as possible. I have a beta reader now – Naomi-Hale. She may also write some smut for me – but I'll put it in a separate story in case you don't want to read it. But that won't be for a while yet.**

* * *

**I Belong To You – Muse**

When these pillars get pulled down,  
It will be you who wears the crown,  
And I'll owe everything to you

How much pain has cracked your soul?  
How much love could make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike

I can't find the words to say,  
But they're overdue,  
I've travelled half the world to say,  
I belong to you

**  
**He began to talk.

Turns out he hadn't asked to be shape shifter. Not that he didn't like it – he just thought it would have been nice to have known before he started ageing quicker, growing muscles and turning into a canine when he got angry. Fair play to him really. He spoke about his relationship with the pack and how he was certain that one day Leah and Embry would get together. He talked about embarrassing moments from his childhood, like the time he fell in a river on a school trip wearing white shorts. He was so honest with me. I loved that about him.

He then started to talk about his dad. The admiration in his voice was obvious – this man was a real role model to him. I wanted to meet Harry Clearwater. Then I heard something that shocked me.

"But while he was out hunting one day, he had a heart attack". The atmosphere changed completely – the adoration in his speech kicked aside by loss and sadness. I knew how he felt to have the ones you love taken from you. I reached out and took his hand, the warmth comforting the whole of my arm. He looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled, shifting closer to me. His arm brushed against mine and I jumped from the heat against my icy cold array of scars. I immediately regretted it – he looked hurt and I hated it.

"No – sorry. It's just your so warm, it startled me. That's all".

That grin was back, and he relaxed into a tree trunk behind him, still holding onto my hand.

"My turn?" I questioned. The thought of telling him about my past scared me. What would he think if he knew the truth? Would he leave me? I couldn't bear to think about that.

"Go ahead, but don't tell me anything you don't want to" he said, as if he was feeling my angst.

Shaking my head, "No" I said firmly. I can't keep this too myself anymore. I knew everything about him, and he knew so little about me.

I started at the very beginning. Before I was bitten.

" I was born in London, in 1592. My father was John Roberts, a local blacksmith and my mother, Elizabeth, use to embroider designs for the community. We lived in the rural part of London, in a cottage by the edge of the river. I remember playing on the banks when I was younger with the other children in summer and sitting under the bridge watching the fish in the shallow water in the autumn. My childhood was perfect. My parents cared for me, and I could talk to my mother and father about anything I had difficulty with. When I turned 16, my father got a job working for the monarchy so we all moved to central London expecting riches and a life full of luxury. That's exactly what we got. Of course – being the curious person I was – I spent my days exploring the city. Weaving in and out of streets and introducing myself to the locals. How they lived without a penny to spare fascinated me. Eventually, I met a group of men that called themselves the Volturi. They invited me to see a show at a theatre not far from my house. I agreed, and set off that evening with a kiss and goodbye to my parents. It was the last time I saw them".

I looked up at Seth. He was leaning forwards, rubbing small circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. His eyes were filled with intent, but also sadness. As if he read my mind, he changed immediately to a look of reassurance. It was what I needed right now – this story was hard enough to think about, let alone say.

"Don't worry – I won't tell a soul. You will always be able to trust me. I promise". His eyes backed up his statement.

I carried on.

"I knew something was wrong as soon as I got there. There wasn't much light and I seemed to be the only person there. Every so often a smash or what I thought was a yelp came from below me. I was scared, to say the least. The Volturi men appeared behind me and led me into a room behind the small stage set up. They invited me to sit down, but before I could respond the oldest looking man pushed me into a chair, tying me in with leather straps. Distress began to sink in and the only thing I could think of was getting out of there. They began to circle below me, kicking aside a rug to show a trap door in the floor. They told me I was needed to help. To shape the future. And that this was an experiment for the greater good. The trap door began to rattle loudly". I swallowed. I couldn't fail now. I'm doing so well. "The blondest man – Caius – said it was time and they all left, slamming a large brass door behind them. I was left. In a dark room, strapped to chair with a rattling trap door hiding a series of snarls and hisses. Not more than a moment later, the trap door flew open and movement blew out the only candle in the room. And then…"

I stammered. As hard as I tried I couldn't find words to describe what happened. The memory… and the pain… they hit me square in the face and I crumbled. I couldn't. Not now. Maybe in the future, one day. But I'm not strong enough. Not yet. Suddenly, I found myself moulding into Seth's side. He was stroking my hair and whispering reassuring words in my ear but I couldn't help myself. He held me tight as my tears began to soak his shirt.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been sat here with Seth. The night had fallen and waxing crescent lay peacefully within the stars. The last thing I remember is falling asleep against his chest after attempting to tell him my story.

I looked up and was met with a sight that will never leave my memory. Seth was asleep – his head lolled back on the tree trunk and he was lightly snoring. He was so cute. _Growl_. And I was so hungry. I really wanted to stay and watch him for a while but I knew if I lay here any longer – it wouldn't be my movement waking him up. My tummy got loud when it was hungry.

I wiggled out of his grasp and thought I had gotten away with it, until his arm fell against his side without me supporting it and he woke. Damn. He looked at me, a dozed expression on his face.

"What's the matter?"

_Growl. _

I grinned sheepishly, cursing my stomach in my mind for being so embarrassing.

He smiled back. "I thought you were never going to ask".

We headed back to the Cullen's. Well, Seth headed, I followed. We strolled through the midnight forest, occasional staring at each at exactly the same moment and chuckling.

"I'm sorry, about earlier", I started, "I couldn't finish. I've never explained really before. You'll know the whole story soon. I promise".

He turned to face me, agitation riddled across his face.

"Why on earth do you feel the need to apologise you silly thing?"

"You talked about your father, with such bravery. I just felt a bit like you weren't thinking I was being as open as you were-".

A finger across my lips stopped me in my tracks as Seth invaded my personal space.

"Listen", he whispered, "I can tell what happened to you is difficult to talk about. Don't ever feel like you're not doing enough for me. Just knowing has made me feel complete. Promise you'll never apologise for something again".

I nodded – surprised I could even manage that. His warm breath on my face and his heavenly scent were turning my brain to mush.

_And we haven't even kissed yet. I'll probably turn into a puddle when we do._

He leant closer into me, moving his finger from his lips. I scooted forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, not getting as close to him as I needed to be. He tilted his head, and I mine, leaning in…

_GROWL_

_GROWL_

_GGRROOOOOOOWLLLLLLL_

I sighed in frustration. Sometimes my appetite felt more like an annoying toddler than a body part.

Seth stepped back, chuckling to himself at our stomach's lack of patience.

"C'mon. Hopefully Esme has saved some of those cinnamon buns. They really are the food of gods".

* * *

Seth was right.

I could definitely imagine Zeus on his cloud munching a cinnamon bun. These were the bomb!

After enough buns to feed a small family for a week, we settled on the sofa in the front room. All the others apart from Renesmee, Jacob and a couple called Jasper and Alice were there. Seth had told me that they had gone abroad to get away from the Volturi for safety reasons. He explained what they were like and a bit about their past. This Jasper character sounded interesting – I think we might have a lot in common.

"So", piped up Emmett, "how do you know Carlisle? Did you two have a thing" he said, waggling his eyebrows. Venus slapped him around the head but I couldn't help laughing. It seems they went from loving couple to mother and child in the space of a few seconds.

Everyone in room had coupled up. Ladies lounged across their men, sharing embraces and enjoying being in the company of those they loved. And Seth was right – in the far corner Embry sat in an armchair, with Leah perched in his lap, absentmindedly stroking his hair. Carlisle sat opposite me, with an arm wrapped around Esme. _Always the gentleman._

Edward chuckled. This amused me no end – I always seemed to think of the funniest things in my head. At least now someone knew I wasn't boring. _Chuckle_.

I could get used to this.

It wasn't until Quil coughed loudly, I realised I had been staring off into space in a blissful daydream, whilst everyone was expecting an answer from me about how I knew Carlisle. Smooth.

I resettled myself, swinging my legs across Seth's lap and resting my back on the arm rest. "Well."

"I assume you all know about Carlisle's stay with the Volturi. I was in residence there during his stay and we quickly became friends. I remember – when it seemed a war breaking out inside, we would escape onto the roof and dance in the moonlight. I'd just started Pointe work and Carlisle was an excellent tutor. He was always catching me before my lack of balance tried to throw me onto the cobble street below us."

"Do you mean Pointe, as in ballet?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah – oh. You didn't tell them did you".

Carlisle shook his head in return and I immediately felt embarrassed. Ballet dancing doesn't really come into the image of an age old vampire who is head of a coven.

Emmett's voice boomed out again, smashing the awkward silence. "Hey Carlisle, do you still have your tights?"

_SLAP_

I like this Venus. The girl has style.

"Well anyway, during his stay, Carlisle taught me about the outside world. The last time I had stepped foot out was in 1609, so I thought he was just telling fairy tales. The world had changed so much! Eventually, when Carlisle thought it best if he left, I understood, even though it broke my heart. Time passed and I stayed inside Volterra, occasionally dancing on the roof if I felt like it. When the news about Renesmee broke out, my fath- the Volturi, invited me to come with them". Some of the Cullen's noticed my slip up, _I couldn't tell them yet_, but I carried on in the hope they would forget I said anything. "They felt I was ready to see what had happened to my world. And that's how I ended up here. Admittedly, I didn't think Carlisle was real when I first saw him. The Volturi are known for disposing of those who knew too much."

"But I am real as I ever was" interrupted Carlisle, pearly teeth showing through ruby lips.

All I could do was smile back. I still didn't believe this was real. Little miss reasonable was in the back of my head, telling me that in a moment, Jane will wake me up from this amazingly glorious dream and I would go back to sitting behind the windows and watching as my world changed.

"Amelia?"

Dammit. Off in dreamland again.

"Huh – oh sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were a shape shifter or a werewolf".

_Crap. _

_Well, no time like the present I suppose._

I'm half shape shifter, half vampire Embry. Because of that I can change the things around me, just not me". I demonstrated – a quick flick of the wrist produced four black, human shaped shadows that picked up the coffee table and in a haze of black smoke put it back down, remoulded into an oak, Victorian rocking horse complete with black flames flickering at the bottom. I hadn't quite figured out how to stop that yet.

Another flick and the shadows disappeared. Leaving me in a room full of vampires and shape shifters staring at me like I had grown horns and was currently smashing Seth's head in with a trident. Maybe the whole coffee table – rocking horse was a bit too big of a bomb to drop on them.

"How", whispered Venus.

_Oh. No. I can't. Edward – do something distracting please? I dunno, maybe, oh. Anything._

Edward didn't answer my prayers – Carlisle did.

"I think we should save that for another time. I can see your all tired, so I suggest you all head off for some shut eye. Amelia, you can stay here if you want as Seth I believe is on night duty with Sam and Colin tonight".

"Okay, thanks". I gave Carlisle a small smile – I hoped he realised the thanks was for getting me out of that, not providing me with a place to stay. But don't get me wrong, I am super tired.

"Right then", he said, clapping his hands in front of him, "Avanti".


	5. Sex On Fire In The USA

**Chapter 5**

**:D I'm so excited. This seems to be going really well: D**

**Aha (:**

**Well onwards and upwards. FYI – Avanti is "Go" or something in Italian. My dad says it all the time. He comes from Bristol **

**Song wise, the first few are already in the chapter.**

**But for the bit after (you'll know when), here it is.**

**Newton Faulkner – Feels Like Home**

That it feels like home

And it knocks me out

Just to fell this way

I know I broke out

* * *

A good night's sleep for me constitutes as maybe two nightmares. A bad night's sleep constitutes as no sleep at all, from fear of what lies in that dark part of my mind that dreams for me. It seems to have no boundaries, no idea of what's right and what is wrong. It's twisted, warped even. Sometimes, I wonder if it even belongs to me.

This however, was an excellent night's sleep. My dreams were just full of light, as if that dark part had been smashed into a million pieces. This is strange – seeing as the last excellent night was about 400 years ago.

I sat up in bed, trying to figure out why I had slept so well when a comforting smell engulfed me. It was then I realised – Seth's scent was all over me.

So that's why I haven't woken up screaming. Well, at least now I have a valid excuse to get him to lay with me. Apparently they use things called chat-up lines now. I mean, seriously, if a grown adult came over to you and said "I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you", I'd think they had problems!

Society now is so confusing.

I looked around the room – Carlisle said it was his study, and he had set up a small bed at the very end of it. It was a fairly large room, with oak panels covering the walls that weren't already invaded with bookshelves. The bookshelves themselves were filled to the brim with large hardback books. Everything from T.S Elliot to Charles Dickens lay on these shelves and I couldn't wait to get lost in them. I got out of bed and walked across the ruby carpet to a painting on the far wall. It was of my fathers and Carlisle overlooking the crowd below them. The painting only covered the floor they were on. I can remember the day it was painted. The artist, Leonardo I think his name was, sat on a stool with his easel as the Volturi spoke to the masses. I sat by my window, watching as people sat fixated on the Volturi. Even I can admit – they can be mesmerising. I think it's just a vampire thing.

I decided to go and find myself some food, if I was lucky, there might be some more of those cinnamon buns left. I went to walk out of the door and was met by a note sellotaped onto the wood.

_Dearest Amelia_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, we have so much to catch up on but the hospital needed me. _

_Esme is out for the day with Renesmee and the others are at school._

_Seth should come here about 10, he needed some sleep before he came round. He was worried about offending you if he fell asleep mid-conversation._

_There aren't any more cinnamon buns, but there is plenty food in the fridge. Esme went shopping before you woke. _

_Enjoy your new surroundings – I'm so thrilled to have you back in my life again and getting along with my family._

_Carlisle_

Food in the fridge. House to myself. There must an iPod dock somewhere. As old fashioned as I may seem, Felix got me one for Christmas the other year and I haven't put it down since. It's amazing that I can get all the music off this thing called the "iTunes", and carry it around in my pocket!

*1 hour later*

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO. YOUR SEX IS ON FIREE! WOOOHOOOWOOHOOOOOOOO"

I jumped off the sofa, pop-tart in hand (these things were amazing!) and began some serious air guitar in the living room.

Kings of Leon finished and was replaced with either Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana. I never knew who she was – I think she needs to see a therapist personally. Personality issues.

"Hopped of the cab at LAX with a dream and my cardigan".

I finished the last of my pop-tart and carried on dancing around the living room, enjoying the feeling of the carpet under my thin socks. I was wearing my pyjamas; luckily I had packed them because I wasn't sure if I was going to get any sleep.

So here I was. Dancing around Esme's front room in panda pyjamas and singing Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana/Someone in a wig.

The song finished and I collapsed on the sofa. All this singing, dancing and pop-tart munching had worn me out considerably.

I heard a round of applause and turned towards the window, to be met with not only Seth, but also Leah, Embry and Jake all clapping and grinning.

What the hell – I've nothing to be embarrassed about. My dancing is more than adequate. I should know – I've been doing it 400 years!

I looked up at the clock – 10.15. Ah – should really be dressed by now. As much as I wanted Seth to know me, my favourite panda pyjamas won't be the way to win his heart. I raced upstairs, scrambling through my little suitcase under the camp bed to find something to wear. I finally settled on a dark blue velour dress that came about mid thigh length. The bust was covered in ruffles and it had full length sleeves. I put some tights on underneath, black pumps, a swish of mascara and I threw on my silver cross chain as I ran back downstairs as fast as I could without breaking my neck. I can be surprisingly uncoordinated at times.

When I got back downstairs, Seth, Leah, Embry and Jake were all making themselves comfy in the front room. Well, I say all of them. Embry was raiding the fridge.

I plopped down on the sofa next to Seth, "So what calls for this gathering?"

"Well", started Jake, "We wanted to know how much of a shape shifter you were".

"We can all hear each other's thoughts when were phased", scoffed Embry, ramming more chips into his mouth.

Oh. Does that mean they heard what I told Seth? Oh damn – I suppose it was good that I didn't have to tell them, but now the whole pack might know, it embarrassing.

And I have no reason why. I didn't even tell him the worst of it.

* * *

*1607*

"NOW" a voice roared outside the door. All of a sudden cold hands and clamped around my arms and hauled me out of the room, shaking and covered in deep gashes and bite marks. I had no idea what had happened. I didn't want to think about it. All I knew now is that it felt like I was burning from the inside out and even the cold hands dragging me didn't cool the fire that was raging through every cell in my body. I wanted to die. The pain was too much and I passed out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in large chamber, lying on a bed wrapped in white, crisp linen. Somewhere, I had been changed into a white gown that went all the way down to my ankles. The room was filled with light. _This must be heaven. But I can't see any gates. _Gates didn't bother me now. Heaven seemed the most logical explanation and I decided to stick to it. There was a large wooden door in front of the bed and I walked towards it. Much quicker than usual. _Definitely heaven._ I traced my finger over all the knots in the wood, my eyes suddenly able to see every fibre and scratch in the surface. It felt rough under the pad of my finger. I heard a bird song and spun quickly to find myself at the window behind the bed, searching for the origin of the sweet music. But. The nearest bird was at least 30ft away in a tree. What? And, how can I see the bird hiding in the tree when its 30ft away? I reached up to reach out of the window. _If this was heaven, the tree would come closer and the bird will land on my hand._ My sleeve slipped down my forearm and all previous thoughts of the bird were forgotten.

The entire skin of my forearm was covered in crescents and long scratches. I rolled the sleeve up further, the endless trail of scars covering almost all of my body. I ran a hand across them and recoiled away from myself. They were hot, but icy cold. Under closer inspection I realised that the crescents were cold and the scratches were white hot. _What happened to me._

I remembered suddenly. Some of the memories were vague in places but how I got these scars seem to be imprinted into my mind. In the dark. Every bite and searing cut threw me across the room. My screams filled the air and my blood painted the walls. The cold hands and then…

Nothing.

* * *

*Present*

"Amelia."

"Amelia"

"Amelia darling talk to me".

I shook my head, clearing the daze my sudden flashback had caused. I realised I was sat in the corner of the room, arms hugging my knees close to my chest and rocking back and forth. I looked up, letting my eyes refocus to the sight. Seth was holding onto my elbows, trying to get me to look at him. He let out a sigh of relief and I catapulted myself into his arms, almost banging my head on the coffee table but I didn't care. I needed that comforting warmth he seemed to bring right now, inside and out. I never wanted to feel as confused and as alone as I did then. Never.

"Hey hey, it's nice to have you back with us on earth but do you think you two love birds can get off my foot?"

"Oops, sorry Embry."

"What happened there?"

"Yeah, we like lost transmission for a bit there".

"Oh", I stammered, "Happens a lot. Don't worry about it. "

"Ok". None of them look convinced though.

An uncomfortable silence followed. I suppose they were expecting an elaboration on what I had just said. It wasn't going to happen.

"So, erm, Amelia we wanted to take you around our home town for a bit if that's okay with you", said Leah.

"Yeah, really? That would be really cool".

"Let's go then", smiled Seth, taking my hand and leading me out into the bright sunlight.


	6. Hometown Glory

**Firstly…..**

**Thank you everyone who have faved or story alerted In the Mist.**

**You are my motivation: D**

**And 2 – sorry if I get a bit slack with updating. Coursework. Major bummer. ¬¬**

**Now the descriptions in this probably will not match the ones in the book, but it's my interpretation so just nod and read on. (:**

**Anyhow**

**Onwards and upwards!**

**Hometown Glory – Adele**

Round my hometown  
Memories are fresh  
Round my hometown  
Ooh the people I've met  
are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of my world  
are the wonders of this world  
are the wonders of my world

* * *

The guys and Leah took me deep into the forest. We walked quite a way. I'm not sure they know I can go a lot faster than this. I enjoyed it though. I learnt a lot through the idle chatter. About how things go, and who likes what. Just useless things that I like to know. Eventually I found myself wandering into a small reservation, the last of long grass swishing against my calves as I stepped out of the woodland and onto the dusty ground.

"Home sweet home" said Embry, tapping a log with his foot and promptly sending it flying 20ft until a dark blue ford mustang broke its flight path.

"My baby!" cried Seth, racing over to the car and stroking the dent the log had left.

Wow. That car looks older than me. I'll get him a new one for Christmas. God knows I have nothing better do with my money. I literally could have everything. But I don't want it, so I don't get it. Leaving me with a bank account bigger than a tsunami.

Leah managed to pry Seth away from his "baby" and we eventually got to his house. It was two storeys high and covered in white planks. Rows of flowers sat silently in baskets outside the house, lining the porch. Someone took pride in this house. And so they should. It was like those houses you saw in housekeeping magazines. Not a blade of grass was out of place, or a slither of paint peeling away from the wood. Spotless. The light bounced off the windows, lighting the area more. I looked up. The sky seemed to match the house. Bright blue spotted with small clouds surrounded the burning sun. I tried to look at it straight on, but like all the times before I flinched away before I had a good look.

"Seth – I didn't think you would be back so soon". A middle aged woman came bustling out of the door with a vinyl apron wrapped around her waist. She hugged Leah and Embry and made her way over to where Seth and I were standing. I hadn't noticed him come over when I was looking at the clouds. I turned around to him and he flashed a dazzling grin. I blushed. Total Mistake.

"AWWWW look how darn CUTE you guys are" warbled the lady. "I just wanna, oh come here".

Before I knew it, some woman I had never met before in my life was squishing me into her chest. I felt awkward to say the least.

"Err, mum. Could you, ya know, stop embarrassing me"?

"Oh how rude of me". My headlock was released and I stumbled backwards, the lingering smell of white musk floating around my head. For a crazy lady, she smelt good.

"I'm Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mother. It's lovely to meet you…."

"Oh, my name is Amelia Volturi". I finished her sentence and shook her outstretched hand. She smiled back at me sweetly, creases lightly framing deep brown eyes set in russet skin. Her long brown hair was tied up into a loose messy bun on the top of her head. She was a beautiful lady. The sun reflected off her skin, making her seem almost as if she were glowing. I knew which house _she _lived in.

"Well, welcome Amelia. Seth has said a lot about you."

"All good I hope" I said, turning to grin at Seth who for some reason looked nervous. I took his hand and squeezed it, enjoying the heat. He smiled back but you could see something was still bothering him.

"I wouldn't count on it". A tall girl spat the words at me as she slid past and flashed a grin at Seth. "Hey Seth".

"Jodi" he replied. Not even casting the snake a glance.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Jodi Wilt. I've known Seth all my life. Pleased to meet you I suppose" she hissed, stretching a hand out to me and forcing a smile across her face that resembled more of a grimace.

Ah yes, town bitch. At least I get a heads up of who to avoid. She was practically shouting "stay away from me or else".

"Hi, Amelia", I said coldly, but I didn't shake her hand. Two can play at this game.

Now, you might have thought I was all sunshine and rainbows. You're mistaken. Over my time I've learnt more than a trick or two on how to malicious. In fact, I might go as far as saying I gave meaning to the word "cow bag". To be honest, it would an achievement that I would be proud of. And if this girl wants to play nasty, then damn straight am I going to beat her at her own game.

"So, Seth, this is your new", she tried to find a word, "your new partner. I wouldn't give you two a week. 9 days max. Darling, you know you can do better than this. I mean the girl is a mutant in her own right!" She slid up closer to Seth, forcing herself in between our hands and getting into his personal space. "Much, much better" she practically purred. She raised a hand to smooth over his shoulder but his words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Amelia is my imprint Jodi. Nothing's going to change that. And I'm assuming by better, you mean catching lord knows what and effectively becoming a slave, I'm more than happy to stay with less".

He might as well have slapped her at the rate her face fell. "Yes well, when you come to your senses, you know where to find me". She span on her heel and sidled off, purposely swinging her hips and flicking her hair like she had a nervous twitch.

"Well", I started. "She seems", I paused, trying to find the right word, "Charming?"

"Don't worry about her" said Embry. "She's been chasing Seth's tail since kindergarten".

"Bitch", growled Leah. I could see how angry she was, I didn't really have much of an idea why.

"I can deal with her, lord knows I've dealt with worse" I said confidently. Images raced through my head of different ways to get my own back on this Jodi. Haha- when I'm done she is going to regret ever knowing me. Or getting all up in my mans grill.

Seth sighed. "just leave it guys".

Sue spoke for the first time since Snake Face had shown up. "well, I, there's some food inside if you guys are hungry".

Ah damn. I forgot she was there. She probably thinks I'm some evil plotting menace now. Or maybe she doesn't. This place is too small for two of those.

"Sounds amazing""Yeah." "Thanks Sue"

Seth led me inside the amazing white house, and I got to know him just that little bit better.

-..-


	7. Number 7 Running

Many apologies, but I cant think of a song for this one, so if anyone has any ideas then please send me a message and I will put in the song and a little copyright from you :D

**Anyway my little fuzzy readlings, enjoy **

* * *

Seth comes from such a humble background. Nothing too fancy, but he's not poor. He has everything he needs. A loving family. A roof over his head. MTV. And PLENTY of food. I love him and all, but the guy eats like a horse. He said it's a wolf thing though – apparently all the guys do it. And Leah. In fact, I think she ate more than Embry. Not that he cared. He spent most of the time gazing at her adoringly. Cute.

While Embry and Leah had a "moment", (you know, one of those things that make you feel uncomfortable and intruding when you see), Jake, Seth and I spoke more about what our respected mythical identities could do. I knew the guys could hear each other's thoughts when phased – we were going to test that out later. They said about the ageing and the ancient legends. They sounded fascinating – the spirit warriors and the cold ones. I said about how I had the ability to phase the things around me, but not myself. I explained about my occasional bloodlust, but promised that I would never be tempted to have a chomp on any of them. Well that's not exactly what I said. It went more like,

"I won't bite though, unless you want me too"

And I passed a cheeky wink at Seth. Luckily Sue was outside brushing the grass or something. We had already had the female talk – favourite sex and the city characters (well she had a favourite, I had no idea what she was talking about so I nodded and agreed politely) and what we did in our spare time. She managed to con me into playing the piano for her sometime, and I said only if she gave me some cooking lessons. She rivalled Esme on the food thing – by 'some food' she actually meant a feast. Hotdogs literally lined the walls and there was a constant stream of something called mountain dew (which FYI is like liquid bliss) and muffins.

Eventually, our hunger silenced and my introduction to the scandalous world of sex and the city (she has the box set on something called DVD) we went outside to test the thought hearing theory.

We walked into the woods for a bit and stopped, and then the guys began to strip. I mean yeah, they were easy on the eye but this wasn't really the time. I turned around, knowing that I was going red and silently hoping that they would put some clothes on.

"Oh, crap, sorry Ay (my new nickname invented by Jake)" said Seth. "Sorry, it's just turning into a wolf usually shreds my clothes, and I really like this shirt".

"Oh, good, I thought you were. Well, actually I didn't know what you were doing", I went to turn around, realised why I was facing the other way and quickly span back to admiring the trees.

Next thing I knew, 4 voices popped into my head. It was Seth, Jake, Leah and Embry. I turned around, only to be met by four very large wolves.

"_Damn, her boobs look nice in that dress"_

"_Seth!"_

"_Dude"_

I didn't get it, until an image of me appeared in my head. Oh, wait. He's looking at my boobs!

I instantly threw my hands across my chest. I mean yeah it was a nice compliment, but it's something you keep to yourself.

"_Whoops, sorry Ay"_

"_Seth you idiot!"_

I felt Seth's embarrassment and smiled in my head. And the others apparently.

"_At least we know the thought thing works" _thought Jake.

"_Excellent, because I want to go for a run but I don't want to miss out on anything, no offence Ay, but your interesting. In a good and slightly weird way". _

"Err-". I stopped myself and thought my reply. Save my breath. "_Thanks Leah"._

"_Ay, how fast can you run" _asked Embry.

I appeared behind him in a flash. "_Rather quickly, if I do say so myself"._

"_Then let's go. Canada?"_

"_Canada" _replied the others to Seth in unison and I followed as the set off north, weaving in-between the trees and relishing in the fact this is the first run I have had in a while.

"_I wonder how Ness is" _thought Jake, and image of Renesmee giggling popping into my head.

The guilt came over me again. And everyone else for that matter, but I had forgotten they could hear me. I thought back to when my fathers called me into the great hall and we discussed the fate of poor Renesmee. I remembered the immortal children, watching them in the night as they tore through cities, mauling the innocent and destroying those who dared to try and fight their beastly instincts.

"_What the hell?". _Leah spoke first.

"_Ness will never become that. I won't let her" _shouted Jake.

"_But I didn't"_, I tried to explain myself but it was no use.

"_How dare you even think of that"._

"_I cannot believe it. She will never become a monster like that"._

"_NEVER". _Jake was shouting now. _"Over my dead body and if it means it, yours too"._

The thoughts of the others became induced with Jake's anger and for the first time around them, I felt scared. Jake's rage couldn't overcome that and instead of standing up to the 4 angry wolves and explaining I didn't know the whole story, I did the first thing that came to mind when faced with something that would upset me and make me do something I would regret. I ran.

I travelled south-east for a while, mindlessly. I knew they would be able to smell me and hear my thoughts so I let instincts take over and followed the trail that felt most foreign and empty. Where there would least likely be something to disturb me.

I could hear them shouting in my head to come back. I wanted to – desperately –but I was shaken and upset. Jake's emotions had taken me by surprise and coupled with my own, could be fatal.

I eventually began to drown them out and continued to run. I was faster than them. But not as paced. I began to get worn out and when I felt I could go no further, I fell on the floor and slept in the thick forest green: I hadn't realised that I had been crying until my warm tears were replaced with the cold rain that slowly began to cover me as I drifted into sleep.

**-5 hours later-**

"_AMELIA_".

Seth's frantic shouting woke me, right before my nightmare did. It wasn't really a nightmare- more a memory. But it was always one of the bad one's that I locked away, that felt like they could come out and ridicule me with my harrowed past while I was asleep.

"_AMELIA"_

"_I'm here". _I thought quietly. I wanted to see Seth. It was awful being away from him. But I was embarrassed too. I humiliated myself earlier and made the others think I was a monster. That I believed Renesmee would become a monster. I didn't think that. Honestly. I just was remembering. If he had let me finish – wait, no use in blaming Jake. If I had let MYSELF finish, instead of running away like a coward then maybe I wouldn't feel so. So failed.

"_No. I explained to Jake"._

"_Sorry Ay, it's just you know how all this imprint stuff is like. I'm a bit possessive of Ness"._

"_It's my fault too, I should have warned you instead of dropping that on your. I just forgot you were listening"._

"_Ay". _Leah was concerned. I could feel it.

"_Yeah?"_

"_What you dreamt about – was that actually a memory. Did that actually happen to you? Can you actually do that? I mean – sorry to sound intruding. But it was so, vivid. And painful."_

"_Yeah. It did happen. Sorry you had to see that. I was so tired, I just passed out."_

"_And I should think so". _A voice I didn't recognise came into the conversation.

"_It's Sam"._

Sam. Sam, oh I remember Sam. The pack leader.

"_That's me"._

"_Ay, do you know where you are?" _asked Embry.

I couldn't remember how far or how long I had run. "_No idea"._

"_Darling", _said Leah,_" your in South America". _

"_WHAT!!!". _How the HELL had I gotten that far?

"_Have to hand it to you Ay, you run FAST. Even I, the great Embry, had serious trouble keeping up with you, as much as I hate to admit weakness"._

I saw Leah smile in my head, then a tap on my should made me jump. I flew back into the branches above me, on the attack. I felt stupid when I realised it was Seth, his hand still mid-air, just registering I wasn't there anymore.

"Sorry", I jumped down onto the forest floor and hugged him, missing his scent and warm arms.

"Embry had a tough time keeping up, but I managed" he chuckled, kissing my hair and holding my head against his chest.

I sighed. "Sorry about all that earlier. I went into panic mode".

"It's fine. I'm just glad you haven't been kidnapped by some Mexican in a poncho and made his 6th wife or something".

I laughed, "what, and risk never seeing your un-moustached and tequila free person again? I think not Mr Clearwater!"

"Ah yes, about the tequila. We're going to have a campfire tomorrow night, which involves lots of tequila and drunken fun", we were walking back through the woodland now, hand in hand, "fancy it?"

"I don't see why not. However I must warn you, I will not only drink you under that table, but I will literally nail you all under the floorboards".

I heard Embry in my head "_we will see about that!" _and laughed to myself.

"Looking forward to it" said Seth.

I turned to face him, "hold your breath".

He did and as fast as I could, I ran back towards the reservation with him on my arm, which took about 10 seconds. Maybe 11. I'm still not sure. I just knew I needed a new outfit for tonight and that called for only one thing.

Shopping.

**And as you all know, there is only ONE vampire who can help with that. **

**Ladies and Gentlemen. Alice is back in the building :D **


End file.
